


Familiar Sort Of Charming

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [47]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Sequel to ‘New Sort of Charming’: You finally go out for that dinner.





	

It took Bucky a few days after your first meeting to actually get the courage to even phone you to arrange dinner. There was this feeling holding him back, a feeling that said someone as beautiful and as normal as you wouldn’t actually want to go out for dinner with him. He’d eventually pushed through it with the help of a prying Wanda and a concerned Steve, both of whom threatened to phone you themselves if he didn’t do it. It was obvious he was interested in you and it was obvious that you were interested in him too, otherwise you wouldn’t have even entertained him at the bar let alone given him your number and said yes to dinner sometime. 

The phone call had been the same oddly charming awkwardness that you’d see at the bar when he’d first approached you, a mixture of confident pet names and less so confident words, but it was starting to get a little more familiar. It had been endearing from the start but it only grew more so and had you wanting to get closer to Bucky so that he’d come a little more out of his shell. Something told you he could be a real bone melter if he was confident enough and you really wanted to see that come out sometime. But even if it never did you just wanted to be around him all the time, his company was so ridiculously pleasant. 

The dinner had been rather hard to fit around both of your schedules, and Bucky had to cancel a few times due to missions suddenly cropping up. He was almost certain that after the 3rd time you had to reschedule you’d just give up and tell him to leave you alone, but you didn’t. You understood that it must be hard when you have a job that can change at the last minute, besides you were intrigued and interested in Bucky if it took you a whole year to go out to dinner then you’d still go out to dinner. Luckily it didn’t take a year but rather a few weeks. 

You found yourself for once frantically changing outfits a few hours before you were supposed to meet him, you’d never really done that before, but something about Bucky had you nervous. The good type of nervous mind you, the one that had butterflies buzzing around your tummy and energy flowing through your limbs. The changing of outfits was less about not feeling great in each outfit and more about trying to put that energy into something else, you eventually had to settle on something and managed to do so despite the urge to keep moving. It was an outfit that flattered every part of you, every curve, edge, lump and bump, that showed what you wanted to show and that you hoped would floor Bucky because he wasn’t even around and he was already flooring you. Maybe it was that charm of his that did it, the fact he was so awkward, that you were in the seat of confidence and strength. That the fact this strong, giant of a man was as docile as a puppy dog around made you nervous because you’d never had that much control over a man before. Because usually they assumed you were easy and self-conscious, that they could walk all over you because of your weight, that they could be arrogant around you...but Bucky wasn’t anything like that and it was great but it also threw you through a complete loop. 

The place you’d agreed to meet at for dinner wasn’t anything especially fancy, it was a nice restaurant nonetheless, homely feeling, the type that served nice food and had pleasant staff. The type that had families and regular patrons. When you got there he was already waiting for you, looking rather out of place in a dress shirt that was actually a little too tight on him, but you supposed it was probably hard for a man of Bucky’s figure to get perfectly fitting shirts without a tailor being involved. Either way you certainly weren’t going to complain about the tantalising way his shirt clung to his arms and across the top of his chest and shoulders, you’d much rather admire it instead. 

“Hi, how are you?” You immediately greeted him with a kiss to the cheek that he obviously hadn’t been expecting and that had that delightful blush filling his cheeks again. He’d even neatened up the facial hair across his jaw, chin and cheeks, which was an oddly considerate thing, but not necessary you thought he’d probably look attractive even if he had a ridiculous beard. 

“I’m, uh, good, how about you?” He stumbled over the words, and stumbled to offer you an arm to walk you in the building which wasn’t something you’d ever experienced on a date before but it was also something you were pretty pleased with. The gentlemanly nature of it was something you wished you’d had on dates before, the consideration of offering to walk you inside rather than simply keeping the distance. But it was simply an offer and that was also great, that had you not taken his arm he probably wouldn’t have batted an eyelid. Nonetheless you did take it because he was offering you his arm, his very toned, very nicely sculpted arm. 

“I’m great, even better now you’re here.” There was something entirely flattering and enjoyable about the bashful more submissive and quiet nature Bucky had compared to your own louder more confident one. It was strange to want to protect someone who was easily twice your size and could probably lift two of you over his head, but you did. You felt oddly protective of him and also incredibly endeared and almost proud at being able to make him bashful but not uncomfortable. 

The two of you were taken to a table near the back, near the toilets which was always helpful because you hated not knowing where those were and having to wander about like a headless chicken. It was also in a quieter part of the restaurant.

Bucky continued to surprise you when he pulled your chair out for you and it seemed to surprise the waitress that had taken you to your table as well. You couldn’t imagine she’d seen many men who looked to be in their late 20s pulling out chairs for their dates, and you’d rarely experienced it. It was another pleasant surprise that was part of that odd sort of charm Bucky had, the confident almost familiar actions and words he said and did mixed with the nervousness and the bashful umming and ahhing. 

“You...you look really beautiful tonight, doll.” There was a pause where you waited because you could see his mind working and himself gearing up to say something more, “Not that you don’t always look...” and it was something you didn’t want. For him to feel like he had to be careful around you like. You weren’t the type of person who was offended by the way people phrased things and you weren’t the type of person who you needed to be incredibly careful around. You wanted him to feel comfortable and be himself. 

“Bucky...it’s okay, I know what you meant and you don’t have to worry about walking on eggshells around me. I really like you. A lot.” You liked him enough to wait weeks for a dinner, you weren’t going to run away because he said something that could have been taken in a different way.

“You do?”

“So much, I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“I...I really like you too.” Everything about the situation had you smiling almost nonstop, the type of smile that sometimes was large and other times settled in small and sweet with crinkles around your eyes. 

The two of you sat there for what must have been a ridiculous amount of time because even after you finished your meals you stayed until the staff needed to start closing up. You’d never had a date before where you’d stayed that late, that you’d been able to talk for so long with someone without uncomfortable silences. It was by far the best first date you’d ever been on. 

Bucky helped you shrug your coat on and followed you out of the building, you stood there for a moment. You didn’t want to go home yet. “Do you want to go for a walk?” You shifted on your toes, biting into your lip and hoping that he was just as interested in staying longer as you were and that he didn’t want to run away quite yet.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” The two of you walked arm in arm down the street, Bucky guiding you towards the nearest park, the two of you walking underneath the streetlamps and chatting aimlessly. There was something nice about simply being able to enjoy a night walk with someone, someone who made you feel safe and comfortable and who hopefully you did the same for. There was something undeniably attractive about Bucky, but it went deeper than first glances and outside appearance. He was sweet, fun, and had a way about him that showed how much he respected you. That was most important the respect he held for you, the way his gaze on you was always complimentary but never expecting. 

You hadn’t expected him to walk you back to your home, but he had insisted, walking you right to your door and standing at the bottom of the steps. Not expecting anything and that was the greatest thing. He didn’t expect you to kiss him or invite him inside, he simply wanted to make sure you got inside safe. So it was suffice to say that what he didn’t expect you’d give him because you wanted to, while perhaps normally kissing a man on the first date wouldn’t be something you did, this wasn’t exactly your average man. 

You were on a few steps above him, enough to require you to tilt his chin up gently with your painted nails and lean quite far forward to kiss him. Forward enough that his instinctive reaction was to brace his hands against your thick waist in case you fell. The kiss was gentle, sweet, lips pressing firmly enough to mean something but light enough to remain innocent. His eyes closed before yours, eyebrows lifting in a way that was simply adorable and you didn’t regret kissing him in the slightest. 

“Call me.” You pulled back, staring at him for a moment before pressing a kiss to his cheek and reluctantly stepping inside your home leaving Bucky on your doorstep. 


End file.
